


Firefly

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Series: Not-So-Avenger Phoibe [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I actually don't remember why I wrote this, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little violet firefly of the trio is coming home from boarding school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefly

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Sam hopped and skipped out of Lucy's way as she rushed to and fro in her apartment. She was picking up things, shoving them into different places or hiding them completely. Lucy had destroyed the kitchen just to rearrange it. The guest bedroom was completely redone in warm pinks, purples, greens, and yellows, bed exchanged with one from the Moon Palace.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked from the doorway, peering around Luna who was just inside the doorway.

"Rhea is coming back from boarding school." Luna stated as though this was a widely known fact. It was, in fact, not even a personally known fact kept between close friends. Steve had never even heard of this Rhea except in past tense. The Silver Millennium Past Tense.

"Her flight is coming in at five and she called to tell me last night. Like, oh my Selene, Hotaru, who taught you to tell people things last minute?"

"I believe that was Haruka." Luna shrugged. "She was all about being last minute."

"Don't even get me started. When I see her again, ooooh, I'm tearing her a new one on some of the words that have come out of Hotaru's mouth." Lucy made a strangling motion with her hands after she'd placed all her DVDs and VHS tapes under the TV in its cabinet again. Tony really hated her VHS tapes and player, but she was an 80's child by nature and refused to go digital with them.

"Wait, who's Hotaru?" Bucky questioned, ducking when Lucy tossed a fork to get it in the sink.

"My adopted daughter." Lucy said in passing, heading into the kitchen to start on the few dishes she had accumulated. "I've told you about her following me after our awakenings and me leaving my sister to find our remaining friends, right?"

"Uh, yeah, vaguely. She didn't have much sway in _Saiyuki_ or something." Steve dragged up the memories. Hotaru was talked about a lot when the two taked about _Harry Potter._ Shewas in the same year as Luna, if he remember correctly, so a year behind Lucy. "But she did a lot in _Harry Potter_ while in Hufflepuff."

"Yep!" Luna nodded. "Started a DADA club since no one really helped the Hufflepuffs."

"You can come in. I'm done cleaning." Lucy sighed in contentment once she'd finished the dishes, moving to sit on the couch. "My little Firefly is a lady to be reckoned with."

"How old is she?" Sam asked. "Seventeen, eighteen?"

"Fourteen, actually. She prefers her younger years." Lucy grabbed her water bottle, taking a long gulp from it. Steve took the seat next to her while Bucky and Sam took the lay-z boy and recliner. Luna leaned on the back of the couch. "Saturnians experience puberty different from Terrans or Lunarians, so she doesn't get aggravated at Terran puberty."

"Saturnians get headaches for a few days once a year." Luna explained, yawning. "Lunarians are extremely cold until they find their significant other." Luna wrinkled her nose, rubbing an eye. "Uranians don't even care. We don't have biological clocks because so many of us are, Terran speaking, hermaphrodites and-or asexuals. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when it's time to go get Rhea from the airport."

"Will do." Lucy called, turning to her friends. "Any of you know how to play Cards Against Humanity?"

Sam laughed, nodding. Bucky and Steve narrowed their eyes, shaking their heads. "Then let's play. I'll add in the Marvel deck, too, just for fun."

Sam was on the floor wheezing within the first half-hour while Bucky was flabbergasted at how nasty the game was and how nasty Steve could be. Lucy was enjoying watching how everyone reacted.

At ten to four, Lucy got up and woke Luna.

"You guys can keep playing. Firefly can't drive herself." Lucy waved as the women left the apartment. An hour and half later, Lucy was hauling in a large suitcase, Luna talking animatedly behind her. The guys had put away the game and had turned the TV to the baseball game on that evening by then.

The girl who followed Luna in was small, a slip of a child. Her hair was dark and ruffled, falling to her chin in a bob, her skin holding a violet undertone to it. Though she spoke softly, her accent distinctly Japanese, there was an undertone that said her voice could and would get louder if need be. Hotaru looked weak, but that was likely far from the truth.

"Hello," Hotaru greeted, eyes locking on the three men. Sam had turned down the volume on the TV when the door opened. Bucky and Steve had moved to take the suitcase, Steve the faster of the two.

"Hi, miss," Steve nodded his head, heading down the hall. He ignored the ball Lucy had thrown at his head.

"Her name is Hotaru, Steve! Quit with the 'aw shucks, ma'am' routine!" Luna laughed at her best friend as Bucky grinned. "Hotaru," she ushered her adopted daughter in, "these are my friends Bucky, Sam, and the blond Star Spangled Smartie Pants was Steve."

"I resent that nickname." Steve replied, coming back in. He took Hotaru's hand, shaking twice before she moved to repeat the action with Bucky and Sam. "Nice to finally meet you. Lucy talks about you a bit."

"I hope good things," she replied with a small smile. "Lucy's told me a bit about you three, as well. Mostly good. Some bad."

Sam laughed. "These two are always causing trouble, so I'm not surprised if she complains some."

"Actually, she talked about you following them into danger." The teen's smile tilted up more, taking on a sly quality. Lucy choked on a laugh as Luna giggled. Steve and Bucky began laughing without remorse at their friend's look. "She's worried you'll get yourself killed being so… Mama won't let me say that word."

"You can say idiotic instead, Firefly." Lucy grinned, heading to the kitchen. "Who wants sushi for dinner?"

Deep violet eyes brightened, racing for the kitchen. "I do!"


End file.
